The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. The system and method relate in general to offshore oilfield equipment such as, but not limited to, offshore platforms and oilfield support vessels, such as well stimulation vessels and equipment.
When lifting a high pressure treating hose from a vessel to a platform, a manual connection and disconnection of the crane hook from a lifting eye may be required. This may be a difficult task to perform when on the aft deck of a well stimulation vessel, where the treating hose reels are conventionally located. It is difficult primarily because the vessel motion is often exaggerated and worst at the aft end of the vessel, therefore vertical movement is large, especially in relation to the non-moving or slow-moving crane hook. This activity may expose personnel on the vessel to hazards such as falling overboard, being struck by the crane hook, or muscle strains when manipulating the lifting equipment.
It is always desirable to improve the operation of offshore oilfield equipment and the like.